


Reunion

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Deleted scene from Homecoming where Lyse and Veronyka reunite in a more... physical sense.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	Reunion

In all her time in Eorzea, Veronyka had only ridden pillion on a mount twice- once on a strange whale that Jack had summoned, and another time (if it truly counted) in Zelda’s car. And now, she considered as the horse she’d stolen from Garuda rose into the air, Veronyka clinging to Lyse as she sat behind her, maybe there was a reason that only some mounts could be ridden by more than one person at a time.

“You okay back there?” Lyse asked, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

“Mhm,” Veronyka breathed as she nodded, though she shut her eyes tightly and buried her face in Lyse’s back. If the worst were to happen and they did fall, surely, she’d be able to whistle to her yol in time for it to come and save her. Or she could just teleport. Or maybe they’d get lucky and fall over the water.

“Good,” said Lyse, her voice almost being snatched away by the wind (stronger around this horse). “Hold on tight, ‘cus I know a bathing place that I’m sure you’ll love. It’s just a bit… unconventional.”

“When have you ever done something conventional other than wear this outfit, Lyse?” Veronyka asked with a laugh, joy filling her as they fell back into the familiar banter.

“You’re right,” said Lyse with a laugh, and Veronyka peeked over her girlfriend’s shoulder, Lyse’s blonde hair stinging her face, as Lyse turned the horse in a direction and urged it to glide onward, using the aether currents as the other magically-gifted horses could. If Veronyka had thought that the view of Gyr Abania from yolback was good, there was just something extra special about the view of Gyr Abania on the back of a magical steed, pressed close to her girlfriend (so close that not even air could pass between them, and how Veronyka’s face burned at the sensation of how closely together they were).

“Have I been there before?” Veronyka asked, watching the red stone pass beneath them, the pinkish hue that always made her feel at home.

“Maybe? But probably not since you never really left my side the whole time you were in Gyr Abania,” said Lyse. “Which isn’t a bad thing. Quite the opposite, in fact.” Veronyka couldn’t help but grin as she remembered the long days and long nights spent by Lyse’s side, never a moment apart except for those brief few days when she’d been called back to Doma (along with Jack and Zelda and pretty much everyone but Eden, who’d never left Doma) to deal with, of all things, a primal summoning.

Now, as Veronyka watched, she began to make out a strange dark blue stone jutting out of the striped red cliff walls. Lyse began to make her descent, and Veronyka felt more than just a little swell of love and pride that her girlfriend had taken to riding her mounts so easily. Then again, she guessed, Lyse was far more wonderful than she gave herself credit for.

“What is this place?” Veronyka asked, her breath caught in her throat as Lyse carefully navigated the horse through a hole in the rock wall into what was, for all intents and purposes, a little sanctuary. She could see a few phoebads roaming around, great hands rubbing wet sand over great heads as they were wont to do, but they’d pose no trouble for two women who’d fought many a battle and survived together.

“I actually can’t remember the name, it’s been so long,” said Lyse with a laugh. “But my dad told me about this place and while you were gone, I… figured I’d try to find it myself. A few nasties in the cave but nothing we can’t handle.” As she spoke, she continued to urge the horse downwards until at last four hooves, still buffeted with strong winds, came to rest at the sandy mouth of a cave that glittered with dark blue stone, as if a geode had been cracked open in the cliffside. Veronyka dismounted on legs that trembled slightly and swiftly dispatched the phoebad who had turned to face them, smiling as it crumbled into dust.

“I can clear out the cave if you want, you’ll just have to try to convince the horse to stay so we can get down to the water and… Lyse? You okay?” It had been so long since she’d seen her girlfriend that Veronyka was unused to the look of shock on Lyse’s face, though the colour of her cheeks swiftly matched the rest of Lyse’s attire.

“Y’know, I never thought I’d be the kind of maiden to swoon over something a girl I like did but… wow, you’ve gotten stronger,” said Lyse, her blue eyes bright with excitement and yet at the same time dark with desire.

“Yeah, the First had some pretty tough enemies to face so I’ve had a lot of practice,” said Veronyka, smiling though a blush painted her cheeks as well. And now, Lyse looked at her, truly looked at her, her eyes roving from Veronyka’s blushing face to the fancy robe with the fur-trimmed collar, down to the tights beneath and the shoes that fit perfectly to her girlfriend’s feet. Veronyka’s face had become very red by the time Lyse met her eyes again.

“Did they also sell those tights there?” Lyse asked, a grin on her lips so that Veronyka glanced away, fiddling with her tail as her ears fell flat against her hair.

“No, I found these in an abandoned mineshaft. Kinda. It’s complicated,” said Veronyka, finally meeting her girlfriend’s gaze once more. “I found the shoes there too. A lot of other people found a more… revealing outfit, but I was never lucky enough to grab one myself. I’d like one, though.”

“Hmm… are these tights as tight as they look?” Lyse asked, her fingers grazing the skin of Veronyka’s thigh.

“I can still move in them,” said Veronyka.

“They’re sexy as hell,” Lyse blurted, and then laughed, blushing. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t be jumping your bones the second you got home but… I missed you, Nyka.”

“I missed you too,” said Veronyka, though any sadness was… distant, now. Almost nonexistent. Dwarfed completely by the heat rising up in her, the need to get closer to her girlfriend, to make up for the weeks they’d been apart. And she showed it, a hand trailing down Lyse’s side, fingers gently skimming over skin, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes and knowing that her own reflected the fire, the passion, that she saw in Lyse’s own eyes.

At least, until a clump of sand just narrowly missed their heads, causing Veronyka to scowl and turn around, drawing her staff.

“This is familiar,” said Lyse, jumping into a fighting stance and sprinting to dispatch another phoebad. “Remember how many enemies we used to have to fight to get some alone time?”

“How could I forget?” Veronyka asked as she flung a fire spell at another creature. This one looked like a true voidsent, and seemed a bit tougher than the sand guys. “Little help over here?”

And, with the two of them working together, it didn’t take long at all to dispatch the last of their foes, leaving both girls panting but happy.

“Now, where were we?” Lyse asked, dusting her hands off as Veronyka replaced her staff behind her. Not that it would be there for very long, as Lyse’s lips met her own, moving from her lips to her neck, drawing a moan from her lips. She’d missed this more than she’d ever believed, being kissed, being held, having hands smooth over her body, gently parting the front of her robe and then removing the small petticoat (little more than a shift, really) beneath.

But, just as Lyse’s hands were busy, so too were Veronyka’s, trying to remember how to remove the lovely red outfit that was so Lyse, even if it was a bit fancier than expected. It was still as silky as she remembered, though, and the straps fell down easily so that Veronyka’s hands smoothed over the skin beneath. Lyse arched into her, gasping as Veronyka’s fingers gently trailed up her girlfriend’s spine.

“I think you’ve gotten a little braver over there, too,” said Lyse. Veronyka gave a laugh that she didn’t quite feel.

“When you’ve been on the brink of death as many times as I was, you start deciding to live life to the fullest,” said Veronyka. “I’m not going to let any moment slip away now. Not anymore. I’m going after what I want and… what I want is you. All of you.”

“Was that supposed to be sexy or romantic?” Lyse asked. Veronyka giggled.

“Both, I guess?” said Veronyka. And now, she felt Lyse’s fingers beginning to unlace her corset, slowly lifting the fabric away to leave it with the discarded robe. Veronyka had already removed the top half of Lyse’s outfit, and now, Lyse’s eyes widened as her fingers traced over the new scar that marked Veronyka’s abdomen.

“We match,” said Lyse.

“Yeah, that was from when we were trying to face Vauthry before he flew off and ripped the top off a mountain to hide on,” said Veronyka. “His… guards, I guess, fought us and one of them managed to stab me. I got better, though.” She decided not to mention how she’d almost bled out in Alphie’s arms as the elezen had poured everything he had into healing her. Or how it had been Emet Selch who had snapped his fingers and brought her back to her feet, revitalizing her enough to face off with Ranj’it.

“I hope you kicked their asses,” said Lyse.

“Oh, we did,” said Veronyka, grinning. Lyse grinned right back at her.

“That’s my girl,” said Lyse. And now her gaze dipped lower. “Did you get new panties from the factory too?”

“They came with the tights,” said Veronyka, blushing.

“They make your ass look great so I’m not complaining,” said Lyse with a laugh.

“Ha,” said Veronyka, though pleasure swept over her at the compliment. She wondered if she’d find more sexy things in that factory if she were to venture in again, though of course, she could always buy them from shops… but why do that when she could risk life and limb for them?

That thought, however, flew out of her head the second Lyse knelt down in front of her, her hands sliding down Veronyka’s calves over the shiny black fabric of the tights. It was so pleasant that Veronyka couldn’t help but moan, shivering slightly, her hands squeezing Lyse’s shoulders.

“Think you’ll be able to hold yourself up if I go to town on you here?” Lyse asked, looking up at her. Veronyka nodded, blushing, though she wasn’t sure that she believed it. Her knees already almost buckled when Lyse snagged the elastic of her panties in her fingers, pulling them down before bringing her hands back up to linger precariously close to her pussy. But only for a moment, before Lyse dug her fingers into Veronyka’s hips and delved her tongue in to stroke through the folds. Veronyka half squealed at the sensation, the pleasure that she hadn’t felt in weeks enough to make her knees shake as she gripped tighter to her girlfriend’s shoulders. Yet somehow, through Lyse plunging her tongue in and out and flicking it over her clit, she remained standing, right up until her orgasm (sooner than expected but unsurprising considering how long it had been) sent her back arching, hips bucking, mouth opening in a delighted scream of pleasure that echoed through the cave.

Veronyka panted as she came back down from the high, the heat that filled her so pleasant after weeks of freezing. Vaguely, she noticed the bloodied spots on Lyse’s shoulders where she’d dug her claws in and winced, pulling them out.

“Sorry,” said Veronyka. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just-“

“It’s okay, I think this is the one time it’s normal and expected to get carried away,” said Lyse. “Hells, I probably won’t last as long as you.”

“Because you’ve been pining for me again?” Veronyka asked. Lyse grinned at her.

“No, because of how sexy you look now,” said Lyse. “White hair and all. Seriously. You’ve got muscles now.”

“What?” Veronyka asked, and, looking, she noted that her form did look at least slightly muscular now. “Huh. I guess that must be from picking up a few more classes.”

“You can tell me after you do me,” said Lyse, placing a finger on Veronyka’s lips. Veronyka smiled against it before pulling Lyse to her feet and working at pulling her poofy trousers down.

Unlike Lyse, however, Veronyka didn’t have the balance to kneel before her girlfriend and eat her out. Instead, she gently nudged Lyse onto her back, kneeling between her spread knees, pulled down Lyse’s panties (which did, she had noted many a time before, resemble the shorts she’d worn once upon a time) and dragged the knuckle of her finger through the folds, the slick feeling speeding her heart and sending a pulse of desire through her still-tingling pussy. As did the sound of Lyse’s moan, a sound that she’d half forgotten the sound of. But she did remember exactly how to draw those moans from her girlfriend, how to plunge her fingers in and twist them and flick them, how to push them against the right spot until Lyse came undone beneath her, arching her hips up, begging for more. And Veronyka was willing to give her more, give her everything, angling her body over her girlfriend’s to kiss her, moaning as Lyse ran her hands over Veronyka’s ears, through her hair. She could taste herself on Lyse’s tongue, a taste that still thrilled her, and, once she managed to withdraw her fingers from Lyse’s clenching pussy, she tasted her girlfriend, too, Lyse gazing at her with those blue eyes now so dark with lust that they appeared as the night sky.

“How did I survive so long without you?” Veronyka breathed. “It’s like I was starving and never noticed.”

“Ha, as if you’d never notice your hunger,” said Lyse. Veronyka laughed, choosing not to acknowledge the fact that she had gone through a period when food was not of importance, when her body was neither taking anything in nor putting anything out. That was but a distant memory, a nightmare and now she’d woken up and had Lyse in her arms again. She’d give whatever it took to keep it this way. Hells take Garlemald and Zenos, even Zodiark. Hells take them all if they should get in the way of her happiness.


End file.
